Nunca se está solo
by Music Gianval
Summary: Luego del suceso del Baile de otoño, Sunset Shimmer aún se sentía despreciable, ya que sus compañeros la hacían verse así. Ahora se sentía sola y sin apoyo alguno, cuándo en realidad tenía a sus amigos. Entre ellos, Flash, quien la hizo reflexionar cuándo le dijo "Nunca se está solo"


_-¿Podría reparar los problemas que causé? No lo sé... tal vez nadie me perdone. Tal vez, nadie quiera hablarme. Tal vez lo que hice fue imperdonable. ¿Que haré? ¿Cómo recuperaré todas mis amistades? ¿Cómo?- _se preguntaba Sunset, recostada en una de las paredes del pasillo. Este estaba solo. ¿Por qué? Porque era la hora de salida.

-¿No saldrás?- le preguntó la Directora Celestia, viéndola con frialdad.- Ya es muy tarde.

-Lo sé. Ahorita parto a mi casa.- mencionó con una nerviosa sonrisa, pero la Directora solo la miró seriamente, haciendo que ella borrará la alegría que reflejaba.

-Más te vale.- dicho eso, se fue a su casa.

-_Genial, ahora ni la Directora Celestia quiere hablarme.- _pensó, agarrando su mochila -la cual se encontraba en el piso- y caminando hacia su hogar.

En el camino a casa, pudo ver que el cielo estaba nublado, así que apresuró el paso. Mientras caminaba, solía encontrarse con varios chicos que estaban en su escuela, solo que estos solo fruncían el seño cuándo la veían, mientras ella bajaba la mirada con vergüenza. ¿Acaso lo que había hecho fue realmente malo? Fue cuándo se dio cuenta de que le empezaban a caer gotas en la cabeza, y aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer hasta llegar a su casa.

Ahora, ¿que haría? No habían toldos cerca como para pararse, así que decidió tomar un taxi. El problema fue que, cada vez que veía un libre, este la ignoraba por completo y pasaba de largo. Ella solo causó mal en su escuela, ¿que ahora todos estaban en su contra? No tuvo de otra que seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, totalmente sola.

Paró en una bodega que vio a lo lejos, refugiándose en ella.

-_No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto...- _pensó, tirando su mochila y arrodillándose en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.- _Estoy sola...-_ se dijo entre sollozos.

¿Sola? ¿Acaso ese era su estado? ¿No tenía a nadie a su lado? En serio, ¿a nadie? Todo por el simple hecho de ser quien manda en la escuela. Por un simple capricho de ser poderosa. ¿Por todo eso? Bueno, por todo eso ahora nadie le dirigía la palabra, todos la ignoraban y se encontraba sola. Aunque, se lo tenía bien merecido. Ella secó sus lágrimas y se paró. Aún seguía lloviendo, así que se quedaría un rato más. Vio un espejo que se encontraba en la esquina de aquella bodega, pero estaba sucio. Sin embargo, parecía ser ella la que estaba sucia. Claro, pero si de tanto abandono quedó con algunas cicatrices, no solo en el corazón, sino también en su cara y su cuerpo; pero poco a poco se le irían quitando.

En fin, ella tocó el espejo con delicadeza, viendo su reflejo en él: despreciable, así se veía ella. En un arranque de ira por no poder controlar sus deseos, y por, tal vez, falta de autoestima y cariño a sí misma, golpeó el espejo con furia, dejándolo roto en el piso, y a ella, dejándole con una cortada en los nudillos.

-Shhh...- dijo, viendo como escurría sangre por su mano. Buscó algo para vendarse, pero no encontró nada. Así que se recostó al lado de la ventanilla de la bodega y comenzó a ver la lluvia, cuándo ve a Flash, quien en seguida nota su presencia, así que se interna. Este acto extrañó a Sunset, ya que, habitualmente, la gente solía escapar de ella a penas la veían, pero esa ocasión no fue así.

-¿Sunset? ¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó, acercándose a la chica. Se notaba que estaba empapado por la lluvia.

-Solo me refugio de la tormenta.- contestó simplemente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Jum... entiendo... bueno, creo que yo también la pasaré aquí hasta que cese la lluvia.- dicho eso, dejó su mochila en el piso y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Oye, Flash, ¿por que no huyes?- le preguntó algo incomoda con la cercanía del chico.

-¿Por qué tendría que huir de ti?- le devolvió la pregunta extrañado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hice cosas muy malas últimamente. La gente huye de mi ahora... pero tú no. ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste. Te perdono.- le contestó. Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos con dulzura.

-Gracias...- dicho eso, vio su mano lastimada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No...- tartamudeó, ocultando su mano.- Oye, ¿cómo va todo con Twilihgt? ¿ya son pareja o..?

-¡Oye! ¡Claro que no, Sunset!- reprochó, golpeando levemente su hombro.

-Jajaja... se te nota en los ojos que te gusta, y que tú a ella.- mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó sonrojado.

-Estoy segura.

-Bueno... tal vez haya solo un poco de química entre nosotros... solo que ahora anda lejos... pero, seguirá siendo alguien muy especial en mi corazón.

-Lo sé...- suspiró.- Serán muy lindos juntos.- comentó con tonito nostálgico.

-Eso no te molesta, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, viéndola con lastima.

-Claro que no. Estar sola es mi destino, y lo reconozco. - Flash le miró seriamente.

-Sunset, nunca se está solo, jamás. Siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado. Nunca lo dudes.- dicho eso, recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar, pero antes...- ¡Ah! Y necesitarás esto.- le dijo, tirando una venda en el suelo, a lo que Sunset la agarra y dirige su mirada al chico, quien estaba montándose en un taxi.

-Gracias...- susurró.

Y es verdad, en la vida uno puede pensar que se está solo. Pero la verdad, es que tenemos a Dios y a alguien, que aunque no la notemos, si nos apoya. Solo tenemos que ver a nuestro al rededor. Tenemos que ver que es lo que tenemos, y seremos agradecidos. Porque, la verdad, es que nunca se está solo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**He aquí una historia que se me ocurrió antes de dormir. Así que en la mañana, ¡Fush! A escribir se ha dicho. Y lo subí en la noche XD.**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado...**

**Bye!**


End file.
